uNtOuChAbLe
by strong.till.you.break
Summary: A love that will last forever, they're untouchable. A short Niley One-Shot


**uNtOuChAbLe **

A Niley One-shot

_(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot, and the last names are legal!) _

_

* * *

_I watched the horizon's colors change from yellow to red to light purple, the clouds moving swiftly along to the beat of the wind. The sun's light was now bare-able, and I stared with more intensity.

A young couple was strolling along the beach's shore, their hands intertwined tightly, their figures just a shadow against the sunset, each step matching the other's. I put a hand above my eyes, and looked hard at the silent girl and boy.

The girl had wavy auburn hair, flowing freely in the breeze, and the guy was a just a little taller than her, his curls bouncing as he walked. They both stopped and sat down, perhaps to watch the sunset. I saw her lean her head against him, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist. He placed his hands around her figure, and rested his head on hers.

They sat there for a couple of minutes, and the sun was almost done with its slow descent beyond the hills. I glanced at the sand between my toes, then looked back at the couple. The girl was patting her legs, shaking off some of the wet sand clinging to her skin. After helping her up, he grabbed her arms and did a slow, cheesy waltz, making her brighten with laughter.

He then picked her up, as gentle as a breeze against a flower, and twirled her around, grinning.

"Nick! Put me down!" The voice was teasing, with a mix of pleasure. The boy obeyed immediately, saying with the same amount of love found in the girl's voice, "Okay, I did. Now you have to give me something, Miley Ray Cyrus."

I saw her smile, before putting on a faked frown and tapping her forehead, in thought. "What do you want then, Nicholas?" She gave a cheeky grin.

"Hmm...how about a kiss?" he asked, taking both her hands and rubbing them softly. There was pure love for the girl in his eyes.

The girl's eyes sparkled, her blue eyes lightened at the thought. I saw her smile, then lean in slowly to give a thoughtful kiss to her boyfriend. They stayed, unmoving, like that for a while, before both pulled away reluctantly, like the moment that they'd wanted to last forever was over too quickly.

Soon after, I looked again at the couple and found the girl pressed against his chest, the guy's arms wound tightly around her. They seemed to whisper a few wispy words, probably containing a few "I love you's". I could almost feel her tingle with each word spoken in her ear.

The girl snuggled deeper, and the boy pushed her lightly on the the golden sand, still hugging her intently.

I felt the breeze blow stronger.

"Nicky, I'm cold, please warm me up." Her voice seemed to shiver. It was getting chilly.

He, without a word, took off his sweater and pulled it over Miley, leaving him shirtless. He then moved so that he was on top, and put is arms on the sides next to her to keep himself from falling on the girl. They stared deeply in eachother's eyes for while, and finally leaned in for another loving kiss.

"I love you," this time I heard the words.

"I love you, too." she answered back.

A momentary pause twisted in. He finally fell back, next to her. They seemed so peaceful to me, laying there next to each other, falling head over heels.

Soon after, the shy voice of the beautiful brunette could be heard, "Nicky, aren't you cold?"

Without even pausing to think about his answer, he sat up and cupped his hands around her cheeks, making her sit up as well. "With you in my heart, I will never be cold, not even during a blizzard in Antarctica."

It seemed like a mandatory time for another kiss, and that's just what I saw them do. This was more intense, both their heart beats quickened with each movement. Finally, longing for breath, he let go, uncertainly.

My eyes roamed across the beach, they were alone, except for me.

"Nicholas, do you really, truly, love me?" her voice was one of a child, tired, but happy, and full of hope. I wondered why she even asked the question, it was clear from the look of his eyes that he did love her, more than anything.

I felt a tinge of jealousy, everything seemed to be perfect for them.

He answered back, running his fingers through his hair, giving her a slight smile. "Miley, I definitely really, truly, love you. Words cannot express how I feel, so I won't bother with them. I only have three other words to say, and I'm willing to say it to you, and to the world."

He stood up, pulled her, like a child pulling his mother to see something amazing, to the beaches shore. He took a swift look, scanning the water as it rose and fell, the mysteries held within. I wondered what he was going to do.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, and screamed, "World, I, Nicholas Jerry Jonas, love Miley Ray Cyrus!"

I immediately saw a flash of loving adornment in her eyes as tears of happiness dipped from her sea-blue orbs. She ran closer, and twisted her fragile arms around his built frame, kissing his chest and his face, and finally reaching his lips.

He smiled wider, and pressed his soft lips against her eager ones, and let go, "Miley-" he tried saying.

"Nicholas, I love you too." she said before he could finish.

I saw his arms wrap around her waist.

"Miley, you're the most amazing person I met, and if I regret everything I've done in my life, one thing I don't regret is loving you. I hope you don't ever regret loving me, Miles."

She shook with happiness as she nodded, more tears pouring out of her eyes. With each tear that fell, he wiped it away, saying that he loved her every single time.

I guess it was about ten minutes before she finally decided that she was done. It was almost completely dark now, but it made no difference to them. The beach lights suddenly came on, giving me a more clear view of them.

Although the fluorescent lights made them shine with an unnatural color, there was no mistaking how much love that those two hearts held.

They weren't a girl and a boy, Miley and Nick, not just a couple, they were one. Miley was Nick and Nick was Miley. No one could live without the other.

And kill me, but I knew somehow that this guy would give his life for her, and likewise. He would be her protector for forever, and she would be his happiness, his dream. No one could come between them, no one would dare.

They were...

**u n t o u c h a b l e. **

**

* * *

**

_Hi!_  
_I really LOVE how this turned out, it's definitely my favorite one-shot._  
_How did you like it?  
It's really short, but I hope it wasn't crap (it might be) and is worth reading! _

_Reviews and favorites are what I like, hint hint:) _  
_I like writing from another person's point of view, I think it's pretty cool._  
_SO, please review, review, review, _  
_even if it's just two or three words, _  
_I appreciate it more than anything._  
_Thanks!_

**Oh, and expect a new Highschool Never Ends pretty soon:)**

**Plus another Heartbreak Toy (I've been going fanatic with this storyXD) **

**And possibly a Dear Nicholas, if my thoughts get sorted out for that story. **


End file.
